mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Aepokk Vulpex
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dave guardian.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Light6 (Talk) 01:48, April 25, 2012 Template:mspa Hi! Just wanted to let you know, you can use the aforelinked template in order to make MSPA links that don't follow the usual story format. As an example, DOTA would be , or . 17:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much, that is extremely helpful information! Aepokk Venset 20:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Signature You might have noticed but your signature is currently substituting the entire color template whenever you use it, you might want to fix that. The Light6 06:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that was really embarassing. I tried to copy the format of Bitterlime's but it utterly failed. So until I learn more about making signatures, I'll stick with the default. Aepokk Venset 06:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sig Okay, here we go. Step 1: create a sub page to your user page Sub pages are used to indicate that two pages belong to the same complex. For example the info box pages are all sub pages of their actual character articles. Creating a sub page is pretty easy, you simply create a new page (you know how to do that, right?) and give it a name fitting the pattern "pagename/subelement". "pagename" is the name of the page you want to add a sub page to (so in your case: "User:Aepokk_Venset") and "subelement" should describe whatever it is you are creating (in your case I would suggest calling it "Sig" for signature). Just to make this perfectly clear, you need to create a page named "User:Aepokk_Venset/Sig". Step 2: create your signature on that subpage This I know you can do. But just to make sure: simply add . final step Go to your preferences and go to the area where you can edit you signature and simply write into the box. This basically turns your sig into whatever you put on your subpage. You're done now hopefully. -- 06:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Aepokk Venset 03:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, it worked! 03:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Kickstarter No worries pal. What happens is that, whenever a big Kickstarter like that is ending, even when the timer has run down, there are still a number of people managing and finalizing their pledges. Once they finish doing that, the changes go through, even when the timer has completely run down. That why it takes a little bit for the final amount of the Kickstarter to stabilize. NikLink (talk) 16:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Rufioh It wasn't correct? Also, what did i do wrong on Rufioh's page? sorry about that 13:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Images I hope I'm leaving this message correctly, I just wanted to apologize for the changes I had made earlier today. I have been disappointed in the incredibly small pixel versions of the character pictures, and had found today on MSPA the original artwork that the sprites were created from, which I found more enticing and more reasonable, I'm new to wikia and had hoped to share the exciting artwork, I didn't mean to break any rules. Again I'm sorry. HalogenMyst (talk) 21:58, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I checked MSPA and all I could find was a link to Feastings' tumblr (the person who made the pixel sprites), on checking their Tumblr it seems you had it backwards, well half-backward. The artwork was by Feastings, however they made the sprites first and then they drew the art to show what they were aiming for with the pixels. So yeah an easy mistake to make. But yeah as enticing as it is to use other art done by people who have made canon art we are limited to what has appeared in the comic. - The Light6 (talk) 06:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Block template You shouldn't add the block template yourself, it should only be added when a user is being blocked and the template itself doesn't block users, admins block users. So in other words you end up adding it to a non-blocked user's page. If an admin blocks someone and doesn't add it you can feel free to add it, but really you should stick to using the warning templates. For straight out obvious vandalism just use Template:Warning2. - The Light6 (talk) 07:56, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for misusing it! And thank you for letting me know it doesn't in itself block users, the person had just been consistently making vandalising edits all day and nobody else had so much as given them a warning. 14:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Just a reminder, if a user is already blocked you shouldn't bother with the warning template, just skip straight to the blocked template. - The Light6 (talk) 03:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Right, I'll get the hang of this eventually. How do I know if they're blocked? A redlink for their userpage? 05:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, redlinks just mean the userpage doesn't exist. Anyhow I don't know about everyone else, but when I edit the talk page of a blocked user the message "This user is currently blocked." appears at the top of the page, but that might just be an admin thing? I mean the alternative is just checking the but recent blocks should be appearing in the so that shouldn't be needed. - The Light6 (talk) 05:24, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Website down again? Here, the website's refusing to load for me again. It's just like when the server was brought down by the unfortunate events in New York. Do you know anything about this? MadHatter121 (talk) 13:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hussie commented about it on his twitter, he apparently knows what the problem is but hasn't said because apparently it would just make people angry. Tweet 1, Tweet 2 and Tweet 3. - The Light6 (talk) 13:21, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Terribly sorry for missing the messages, I had a busy day. The site's back up now. 06:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) One word: Hurrah! --MadHatter121 (talk) 11:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Minor Quibble Just thought I should let you know why I reverted your trivia on the Dirk page. From the artist, Clark Powell's, blog: "Austin is currently my real world home, and to imagine it flooded and empty is a fascinating thing. Should Dirk ever decide to explore beyond Houston, what forgotten worlds would he find in the other lost Texan fortresses?" So there you are. Righto, then. 12:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thank you very much, that's actually really interesting. Noticing it wasn't all for naught though, as it brought my attention to the fact that it was not listed under Dirk's music. 22:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Absolutely! I thought about its placement there for a minute, since it's a bit more of a location than character song, but the fact that it uses Beatdown, Flare, Atomyk Ebonpyre, etc. convinced me it deserved at least a mention. Thanks for not letting that slide by me. 11:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) The links on the mythological title table To answer your question, whenever you make a link in the style of Subsection it is a short way of writing a subsection link on a page, for example, on the aspects page, if you wanted to link to the Breath aspect instead of writing out Breath you could simplify it to Breath. While the table has no subsections itself, the mythological roles page does, so the transcluded links direct to the appropriate subsection on the title page. - The Light6 (talk) 08:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, that's incredibly helpful! I'll be sure to keep that in mind. In fact I've already thought of a way to utilize this trick. 09:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I didn't want to make a new section so just putting this here. On the table on your user page you forgot that Aradia is still alive. - The Light6 (talk) 05:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Category duplication glitch :"Also how can one avoid the category duplication glitch, and how might I fix it when it happens to others?" I am fairly sure it is a result of using the visual editor, I guess avoiding it would just be a matter of looking closely while editing in visual mode or by avoiding visual mode altogether and editing in source mode. And fixing it is just a matter of deleting the duplicate categories. - The Light6 (talk) 02:59, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, as of now you have been promoted to moderator. - The Light6 (talk) 13:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I'm glad to have the approval and I will be sure to use these powers wisely. 17:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) It's and Its Sorry bro, give me a break. English isn't my first language. Rabbeseking (talk) 19:13, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey nah it's fine, I recognize that I get way too worked up about grammar, I didn't mean for you to take it as a personal attack or anything. It's just that I see the mistake so often and it bothers me to an irrational extent. Sorry about that. 19:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) No worries! Rabbeseking (talk) 20:43, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Seeking A6A5AX consensus Assuming you haven't noticed the on-going discussion, we are looking for a consensus on what to do with A6A5 and its sub-acts. I would recommend reading the current discussions and expressing an opinion: Talk:Homestuck: Act 6 Act 5 Act 2‎‎ - The Light6 (talk) 15:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I just got up about half an hour ago, and had just finished reading the discussion. Thanks for notifying me, though! I left my input on the talk page (though I apparently ran into an edit conflict with you, sorry about that! I think both of our messages were preserved though.) 15:40, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Why the change? ? 23:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Right, it cut me off when I tried to write a summary. I noticed that the file was only for your user page, and that the larger version I uploaded took up was more obstructive due to having a locked position on the screen than the previous version. You can revert it back if you want. 23:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Well it wasn't only for my user page... but it looks like the other pages it used to be on stopped using it. Either image is fine. 14:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Well hey, it's your page. So it's up to you! 15:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::No I mean it was for another page, one that apparently doesn't use it anymore. 15:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::But that's my point. The other page doesn't use it anymore, and is therefore irrelevant. Since it is now only on your userpage, it really is up to you. 15:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So now idk what to do with it... 16:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Class order Hey, I just wanted to ask you to please not change the order of the classes on the class page and in the table just because your personal theories have changed. Only change it when there is some actual reason to change it (like a new pairing being confirmed or strongly hinted at in canon), because obviously not everyone has the same theories. I think heir/witch is impossible for example because imo the derse, prospit comment of hussie suggested that both are active. You can keep them in the order they are now, this is not about the order itself, but rather that we shouldn't make pointless edits. 09:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Right, right. I did have a feeling that I'd get a comment about this, sorry. In retrospect it was actually pretty dumb of me to do particularly since I was thinking of it as "well the order on the table on my page should match the actual table" except I was thinking of it backwards. So... should I undo it, or what? 15:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :: As I said I think it's fine to leave it as it is now, because essentially all orders are similarly speculative in their nature. I'm just trying to prevent the order being changed every time someone has a new theory. So leave it or undo it, I don't mind. I was more speaking for future reference. I just think we should only change the order when there are actually new canon confirmations or strong hints. 15:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::And on that note I think I will actually change it back, due to such statements as "The Heiress is the Maid" and "A Sylph Is Like A Witch But More Magical". I mean those are pretty clear hints, certainly more than the nothing we ever got for Sylph/Maid and Heir/Witch. (For the record, I think Heir is active and Maid is passive, but that doesn't really change the idea of pairing them together. Honestly there have been hints for both leanings in both classes. I'm willing to bet they're near the middle of the scale.) 15:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Rename file Just a heads up, you are supposed to tag files needing to be renamed with the template as it not only adds the category but also displays a notification with a link to the forum for discussion. And speaking of the forum, you are also meant to post a notification on the forum, so it can be discussed. So yeah just giving the heads up. - The Light6 (talk) 15:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Ah okay, thank you very much. I'll be sure to do that for any more files that I see. 15:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Logos The logos are from an old mspa-design. Not sure if they are currently in use anywhere. Step into the timemachine 08:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Whoa this is really cool, thank you! And yeah I'm not seeing them anywhere on-site currently. 08:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::o.o ::Awesome time machine. 14:45, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Page needs deleting I'm fairly sure this page needs to be deleted. Rabbeseking (talk) 02:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yeah, definitely. Thanks for notifying me! 02:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Help with my sandbox I appreciate the help with my sandbox! Thanks! Rabbeseking (talk) 02:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Of course! I very much enjoy helping and I think it's great to see that you've taken the initiative of creating an entire page :D 04:10, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if you had any opinion on making this an actual page on the Wiki? Rabbeseking (talk) 05:40, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's a great idea, it would make for a nice condensed resource of all the literature in the comic. 05:41, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Vassal Just for reference, while it is indeed questionable to have it mentioned in the table, especially phrased in the manner that it was, vassal is actually an entirely appropriate word to describe the Felt members:P :Ah, point granted. The context plus a theory that the members of are supposed to help Caliborn learn how to control time as effectively as he eventually does as made me think they meant vessels. 18:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question.. Hello! I am new to this wiki, I was scanning pages when I came up to you're user page. I have a question.. How did you make you're troll Aepokk? 03:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome! And I'll admit, I wasn't all that skilled when I first made the sprite. I kinda just ripped Karkat's sprite (as well as a face template sprite) and messed around with MS Paint's select, cut, copy, paste, pencil, and bucket tools as best as I could manage. (I didn't really know what I was doing but it came out as a sorta decent troll wearing Karkat's pants). As for the god tier sprite, I used Photoshop Elements. I took the Heir template and filled it in with the colors from Gamzee's god tier outfit. Then I had to do a lot of things with copying and pasting certain parts into different layers (layers make thing so much easier oh my gosh). Bottom line, you need a good program which allows transparency and layers, and from there you have to kind of experiment until you find out what works. I'd be more than happy to answer any specific questions though. 03:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC)